Surah As-Saffat - The Rangers
'''Intro''' '''Contents''' ([[37.1]]) I swear by those who draw themselves out in ranks ([[37.2]]) Then those who drive away with reproof, ([[37.3]]) Then those who recite, being mindful, ([[37.4]]) Most surely your God is One: ([[37.5]]) The Lord of the heavens and the earth and what is between them, and Lord of the easts. ([[37.6]]) Surely We have adorned the nearest heaven with an adornment, the stars, ([[37.7]]) And (there is) a safeguard against every rebellious Shaitan. ([[37.8]]) They cannot listen to the exalted assembly and they are thrown at from every side, ([[37.9]]) Being driven off, and for them is a perpetual chastisement, ([[37.10]]) Except him who snatches off but once, then there follows him a brightly shining flame. ([[37.11]]) Then ask them whether they are stronger in creation or those (others) whom We have created. Surely We created them of firm clay. ([[37.12]]) Nay! you wonder while they mock, ([[37.13]]) And when they are reminded, they mind not, ([[37.14]]) And when they see a sign they incite one another to scoff, ([[37.15]]) And they say: This is nothing but clear magic: ([[37.16]]) What! when we are dead and have become dust and bones, shall we then certainly be raised, ([[37.17]]) Or our fathers of yore? ([[37.18]]) Say: Aye! and you shall be abject. ([[37.19]]) So it shall only be a single cry, when lo! they shall see. ([[37.20]]) And they shall say: O woe to us! this is the day of requital. ([[37.21]]) This is the day of the judgment which you called a lie. ([[37.22]]) Gather together those who were unjust and their associates, and what they used to worship ([[37.23]]) Besides Allah, then lead them to the way to hell. ([[37.24]]) And stop them, for they shall be questioned: ([[37.25]]) What is the matter with you that you do not help each other? ([[37.26]]) Nay! on that day they shall be submissive. ([[37.27]]) And some of them shall advance towards others, questioning each other. ([[37.28]]) They shall say: Surely you used to come to us from the right side. ([[37.29]]) They shall say: Nay, you (yourselves) were not believers; ([[37.30]]) And we had no authority over you, but you were an inordinate people; ([[37.31]]) So the sentence of our Lord has come to pass against us: (now) we shall surely taste; ([[37.32]]) So we led you astray, for we ourselves were erring. ([[37.33]]) So they shall on that day be sharers in the chastisement one with another. ([[37.34]]) Surely thus do We deal with the guilty. ([[37.35]]) Surely they used to behave proudly when it was said to them: There is no god but Allah; ([[37.36]]) And to say: What! shall we indeed give up our gods for the sake of a mad poet? ([[37.37]]) Nay: he has come with the truth and verified the apostles. ([[37.38]]) Most surely you will taste the painful punishment. ([[37.39]]) And you shall not be rewarded except (for) what you did. ([[37.40]]) Save the servants of Allah, the purified ones. ([[37.41]]) For them is a known sustenance, ([[37.42]]) Fruits, and they shall be highly honored, ([[37.43]]) In gardens of pleasure, ([[37.44]]) On thrones, facing each other. ([[37.45]]) A bowl shall be made to go round them from water running out of springs, ([[37.46]]) White, delicious to those who drink. ([[37.47]]) There shall be no trouble in it, nor shall they be exhausted therewith. ([[37.48]]) And with them shall be those who restrain the eyes, having beautiful eyes; ([[37.49]]) As if they were eggs carefully protected. ([[37.50]]) Then shall some of them advance to others, questioning each other. ([[37.51]]) A speaker from among them shall say: Surely I had a comrade of mine, ([[37.52]]) Who said: What! are you indeed of those who accept (the truth)? ([[37.53]]) What! when we are dead and have become dust and bones, shall we then be certainly brought to judgment? ([[37.54]]) He shall say: Will you look on? ([[37.55]]) Then he looked down and saw him in the midst of hell. ([[37.56]]) He shall say: By Allah! you had almost caused me to perish; ([[37.57]]) And had it not been for the favor of my Lord, I would certainly have been among those brought up. ([[37.58]]) Is it then that we are not going to die, ([[37.59]]) Except our previous death? And we shall not be chastised? ([[37.60]]) Most surely this is the mighty achievement. ([[37.61]]) For the like of this then let the workers work. ([[37.62]]) Is this better as an entertainment or the tree of Zaqqum? ([[37.63]]) Surely We have made it to be a trial to the unjust. ([[37.64]]) Surely it is a tree that-grows in the bottom of the hell; ([[37.65]]) Its produce is as it were the heads of the serpents. ([[37.66]]) Then most surely they shall eat of it and fill (their) bellies with it. ([[37.67]]) Then most surely they shall have after it to drink of a mixture prepared in boiling water. ([[37.68]]) Then most surely their return shall be to hell. ([[37.69]]) Surely they found their fathers going astray, ([[37.70]]) So in their footsteps they are being hastened on. ([[37.71]]) And certainly most of the ancients went astray before them, ([[37.72]]) And certainly We sent among them warners. ([[37.73]]) Then see how was the end of those warned, ([[37.74]]) Except the servants of Allah, the purified ones. ([[37.75]]) And Nuh did certainly call upon Us, and most excellent answerer of prayer are We. ([[37.76]]) And We delivered him and his followers from the mighty distress. ([[37.77]]) And We made his offspring the survivors. ([[37.78]]) And We perpetuated to him (praise) among the later generations. ([[37.79]]) Peace and salutation to Nuh among the nations. ([[37.80]]) Thus do We surely reward the doers of good. ([[37.81]]) Surely he was of Our believing servants. ([[37.82]]) Then We drowned the others ([[37.83]]) And most surely Ibrahim followed his way. ([[37.84]]) When he came to his Lord with a free heart, ([[37.85]]) When he said to his father and his people: What is it that you worship? ([[37.86]]) A lie-- gods besides Allah-- do you desire? ([[37.87]]) What is then your idea about the Lord of the worlds? ([[37.88]]) Then he looked at the stars, looking up once, ([[37.89]]) Then he said: Surely I am sick (of your worshipping these). ([[37.90]]) So they went away from him, turning back. ([[37.91]]) Then he turned aside to their gods secretly and said: What! do you not eat? ([[37.92]]) What is the matter with you that you do not speak? ([[37.93]]) Then he turned against them secretly, smiting them with the right hand. ([[37.94]]) So they (people) advanced towards him, hastening. ([[37.95]]) Said he: What! do you worship what you hew out? ([[37.96]]) And Allah has created you and what you make. ([[37.97]]) They said: Build for him a furnace, then cast him into the burning fire. ([[37.98]]) And they desired a war against him, but We brought them low. ([[37.99]]) And he said: Surely I fly to my lord; He will guide me. ([[37.100]]) My Lord! grant me of the doers of good deeds. ([[37.101]]) So We gave him the good news of a boy, possessing forbearance. ([[37.102]]) And when he attained to working with him, he said: O my son! surely I have seen in a dream that I should sacrifice you; consider then what you see. He said: O my father! do what you are commanded; if Allah please, you will find me of the patient ones. ([[37.103]]) So when they both submitted and he threw him down upon his forehead, ([[37.104]]) And We called out to him saying: O Ibrahim! ([[37.105]]) You have indeed shown the truth of the vision; surely thus do We reward the doers of good: ([[37.106]]) Most surely this is a manifest trial. ([[37.107]]) And We ransomed him with a Feat sacrifice. ([[37.108]]) And We perpetuated (praise) to him among the later generations. ([[37.109]]) Peace be on Ibrahim. ([[37.110]]) Thus do We reward the doers of good. ([[37.111]]) Surely he was one of Our believing servants. ([[37.112]]) And We gave him the good news of Ishaq, a prophet among the good ones. ([[37.113]]) And We showered Our blessings on him and on Ishaq; and of their offspring are the doers of good, and (also) those who are clearly unjust to their own souls. ([[37.114]]) And certainly We conferred a favor on Musa and Haroun. ([[37.115]]) And We delivered them both and their people from the mighty distress. ([[37.116]]) And We helped them, so they were the vanquishers. ([[37.117]]) And We gave them both the Book that made (things) clear. ([[37.118]]) And We guided them both on the right way. ([[37.119]]) And We perpetuated (praise) to them among the later generations. ([[37.120]]) Peace be on Musa and Haroun. ([[37.121]]) Even thus do We reward the doers of good. ([[37.122]]) Surely they were both of Our believing servants. ([[37.123]]) And Ilyas was most surely of the apostles. ([[37.124]]) When he said to his people: Do you not guard (against evil)? ([[37.125]]) What! do you call upon Ba'l and forsake the best of the creators, ([[37.126]]) Allah, your Lord and the Lord of your fathers of yore? ([[37.127]]) But they called him a liar, therefore they shall most surely be brought up. ([[37.128]]) But not the servants of Allah, the purified ones. ([[37.129]]) And We perpetuated to him (praise) among the later generations. ([[37.130]]) Peace be on Ilyas. ([[37.131]]) Even thus do We reward the doers of good. ([[37.132]]) Surely he was one of Our believing servants. ([[37.133]]) And Lut was most surely of the apostles. ([[37.134]]) When We delivered him and his followers, all-- ([[37.135]]) Except an old woman (who was) amongst those who tarried. ([[37.136]]) Then We destroyed the others. ([[37.137]]) And most surely you pass by them in the morning, ([[37.138]]) And at night; do you not then understand? ([[37.139]]) And Yunus was most surely of the apostles. ([[37.140]]) When he ran away to a ship completely laden, ([[37.141]]) So he shared (with them), but was of those who are cast off. ([[37.142]]) So the fish swallowed him while he did that for which he blamed himself ([[37.143]]) But had it not been that he was of those who glorify (Us), ([[37.144]]) He would certainly have tarried in its belly to the day when they are raised. ([[37.145]]) Then We cast him on to the vacant surface of the earth while he was sick. ([[37.146]]) And We caused to grow up for him a gourdplant. ([[37.147]]) And We sent him to a hundred thousand, rather they exceeded. ([[37.148]]) And they believed, so We gave them provision till a time. ([[37.149]]) Then ask them whether your Lord has daughters and they have sons. ([[37.150]]) Or did We create the angels females while they were witnesses? ([[37.151]]) Now surely it is of their own lie that they say: ([[37.152]]) Allah has begotten; and most surely they are liars. ([[37.153]]) Has He chosen daughters in preference to sons? ([[37.154]]) What is the matter with you, how is it that you judge? ([[37.155]]) Will you not then mind? ([[37.156]]) Or have you a clear authority? ([[37.157]]) Then bring your book, if you are truthful. ([[37.158]]) And they assert a relationship between Him and the jinn; and certainly the jinn do know that they shall surely be brought up; ([[37.159]]) Glory be to Allah (for freedom) from what they describe; ([[37.160]]) But not so the servants of Allah, the purified ones. ([[37.161]]) So surely you and what you worship, ([[37.162]]) Not against Him can you cause (any) to fall into trial, ([[37.163]]) Save him who will go to hell. ([[37.164]]) And there is none of us but has an assigned place, ([[37.165]]) And most surely we are they who draw themselves out in ranks, ([[37.166]]) And we are most surely they who declare the glory (of Allah). ([[37.167]]) And surely they used to say: ([[37.168]]) Had we a reminder from those of yore, ([[37.169]]) We would certainly have been the servants of Allah-- the purified ones. ([[37.170]]) But (now) they disbelieve in it, so they will come to know. ([[37.171]]) And certainly Our word has already gone forth in respect of Our servants, the apostles: ([[37.172]]) Most surely they shall be the assisted ones ([[37.173]]) And most surely Our host alone shall be the victorious ones. ([[37.174]]) Therefore turn away from them till a time, ([[37.175]]) And (then) see them, so they too shall see. ([[37.176]]) What! would they then hasten on Our chastisement? ([[37.177]]) But when it shall descend in their court, evil shall then be the morning of the warned ones. ([[37.178]]) And turn away from them till a time ([[37.179]]) And (then) see, for they too shall see. ([[37.180]]) Glory be to your Lord, the Lord of Honor, above what they describe. ([[37.181]]) And peace be on the apostles. ([[37.182]]) And all praise is due to Allah, the Lord of the worlds. Tafsir, Translation, Commentary '''Articles''' '''Audio''' '''Video'''